


An a-MEI-zing night.

by GenerallyHelios



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, overwatch smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenerallyHelios/pseuds/GenerallyHelios
Summary: Mei gets some dickoh boy
Relationships: Mei-Ling Zhou/Reader
Comments: 2





	An a-MEI-zing night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I've ever written  
> Tips and criticism in the comments pls  
> There wasn't enough mei smut in the world so I decided to be the change I wanted to see in the world

Your walk to the restaurant where you would be meeting your date was longer than expected. As you open the door and cross the threshold exactly 14 minutes late you spy your date already seated at a booth. It was Mei-Ling Zhao, famed climatologist, and somewhat recently the object of your affection. After a few wonderful meetings at different romantic venues, she had called you out of the blue. "Heyy Y/N. How are you? Wonderful me too. Um… can we meet up tomorrow? I know the perfect place, there's something I want to tell you". And now here you were, ready for whatever came next. 

You sit down beside her and apologize for your tardiness. "Oh, no don't worry about it" reassures her. "It gave me enough time to work up the courage to talk about this''. Before you get the chance to reply she blurts out in a half-whisper "I would like to h-have sex…. w-with you". She blushes profusely and continues, "I-I really like you a-and I think that it's time for u-us to be…. i-intimate". A moment passes and instead of replying you take Mei by the hand and lead her out to her eco-friendly car. 

The atmosphere in the car during the drive to her apartment is palpable. Charged with the energy of two consenting adults just before they plow each other's brains out for the first time. You both pull into the parking lot and hurry to the elevator, barely able to keep your hands off one another. Once the doors of the lift close you get to work on her like an animal. Your lips pressed against hers, prying her lips open with your tongue. This was hardly the first time you kissed her but now it was different. While you explore each other's mouths your hands grasp her ample breasts. You feel her moan into your mouth when your rough grips collide with her. Through her adorable shirt and bra, you can feel how soft she is. Before the scene can become any more OB-scene the elevator dings signaling your arrival at her floor. You pull her along with you brushing past a couple who were waiting at the elevator. Arriving at her apartment, she fumbles for the key. Taking your opportunity you grab her ass quickly causing her to yelp in surprise. "Y/N!!! wait until we're inside dummy!" she says, heat rushing to her face. 

Finally getting the door open, no time is wasted as you grab her by her butt and pull her close. As you begin kissing her neck, sucking and biting at her shoulders, she moans "Oh… I've been wanting this so much". She starts pawing at your chest, begging for more. Obliging her you take both your shirts off, hers last. Taking a few moments to admire her pale skin you get back to work on her collarbone, leaving hickeys where they could still be hidden...probably. Pushing you slowly to the bedroom, she drops to her knees slowly, "Y/N…. I want to s-suck your cock please". She fumbles with your belt desperately trying to free your quickly hardening member. At last, your meat is freed from its cloth prison when she pulls your pants and boxers down in one fell swoop. Your cock smacks her in the face and she giggles "wow Y/N… You're so big. I-i've never done this before… Especially not with one so…...big". You see the hunger in her eyes and you gently push her head forward. Her half-open mouth fills with the head of your member where she bobs up and down. She brings up one of her hands to stroke the shaft she hasn't swallowed yet while the other snakes down to unbutton her jeans. She slides that hand into her panties and rubs her aching clit while taking more and more of your cock down her throat. Soon she starts to gag on your length pushing you even farther down into herself. you knot her hair into your fingers and push her face towards yourself, helping her in her quest to swallow your entire cock. She finally reaches the end, her nose touching your freshly 'scaped pubes so she finally releases your cock. She kneels there, gasping for air, tears in her eyes, hand furiously rubbing under her pants, where she quickly spasms up in orgasm. The combination of deepthroating and rubbing her clit having sent her over the edge. 

Not yet done, you pick her up and toss her onto the bed tearing off what remained of her clothes just as you settle between her legs. She looks at you and nods quickly, begging you to take her. You slowly slide the head of your cock into her leaking pussy. "OH... MMMPH YES" She cries as you slide the rest of your length into her. Her moans continue when you start to slide your shaft in and out and in and out of her. Your speed builds up and she's screaming your name now. No doubt the neighbors can hear exactly what Mei-Ling Zhao, their kind, polite neighbor is doing now. "Oh f-fuck yes Y/N keep doing that please, please you cant stop I'm so close please" She begs desperately close to cumming, your balls slapping against her ass while you pound her into her bed. "f-FUCK YES IM CUMMING YES" Screams famed climatologist Mei-Ling Zhao while she squirts on your cock, driving you over the edge. You pull out and shoot your load over her large milky tits and face finally letting loose what has been building up. You roll onto your back next to her, tired as hell. She looks over at you, cum covering her cute face, "wow….i'm so glad you were late today" she smiles reminding you of what she had said earlier.


End file.
